As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging structures may include improving adhesion between conductive materials and dielectric materials that may be stacked upon/built up on each other during packaging formation. In some instances, adhesion between these two materials may be enhanced by roughening the dielectric or the conductive material. For example, in FIGS. 5a-5b (Prior Art) a dielectric material 504 is roughened prior to metal 510 formation. In FIGS. 5c-5e (Prior Art), a conductive material 510 disposed on a dielectric material 504 is roughened prior to a dielectric 504′ lamination process. The roughness created during these processes (which may require messy wet chemicals, etc.) often results in line level high frequency impedance losses for packaging structures employing such surface roughening techniques. Additionally, the roughness may be on the order of one micron or greater in some cases, thus impacting performance.